howrsefandomcom-20200223-history
Update: 29th January 2019 (International)
Get free passes by playing! As was announced previously, the way you get free passes in the game is changing. You can no longer get free passes by sending horses over thirty years old to Heaven or through the Loyal Player's Pass. These features have been replaced by daily objectives that earn you passes. Daily missions to win passes! The passes you get by sending horses to heaven and the Loyal Player's Passes have been replaced by passes you get by completing the daily missions, which let you win passes by playing on Howrse. This means you are rewarded for actively taking part in the game. Starting from today, the game will set 2 objectives every day. These objectives are displayed on your Objectives Page, which can be accessed from the homepage. Objectives are random, have varying difficulty levels, and change every day. The first objective will give you 10 and the second one will give you 20 . You no longer need to play the Loyal Player's Pass mini games; all you have to do is go to your Objectives Page to get the passes. Remember, if you do not complete your objectives one day, they won't be available the next day and you will have new ones instead. The page cannot be accessed in co-management mode. But it can be fully accessed on the mobile version. You need at least 9 karma points to use this feature. Accounts with less than 30 days of seniority can get Equus instead of passes. Tip: to make sure you don't lose anything during the switch from one system to the other, we credited your account with some passes based on how full your loyalty meter was. We have also sent you a private message about it. Extra reward: the Horn of Plenty If you complete your daily missions 7 days in a row, you will get an extra Horn of Plenty. Remember, if you miss a day, you have to start again from scratch. Tip: you must go to your Objectives Page to get the Horn of Plenty. The VIP selectable perk The VIP selectable perk "Access exclusive statistics about your game" has been updated. It now displays Passes won through the daily missions over the last 30 days. Have fun playing everyone! Sending horses to heaven and Yggdrasil Although you can no longer get passes by sending your horses to heaven, we advise you to keep your old horses in any case, as you can use them for a new special horse and new rankings... This even works for horses 25 years old and older! Yggdrasil Yggdrasil is an ancestral horse you get when you send a horse that is at least 25 years old to heaven. Yggdrasil ages when you send a horse that is at least 25 years old to heaven. The older the horse you send to heaven, the older your Yggdrasil will become. Yggdrasil can age up to 10 times a day. You need at least 9 karma points to age your Yggdrasil. Transformations and prizes Your Yggdrasil changes appearance as it gets older and you get a prize whenever it changes. You can get this prize from the horse's profile. The prize can be a pass, black market items or aging points. You can read all the details on Yggdrasil's page. When Yggdrasil reaches 150,000 years of age, corresponding to its 12th and final transformation, you can make it rejuvenate and decide to restart its evolution cycles to get new prizes. The VIP selectable perk The VIP selectable perk "Access exclusive statistics about your game" has been updated. It now displays Aging of ancestral horse Yggdrasil over the last 30 days. New rankings What if you became famous? Try your luck in the 3 new rankings that have been added to the best breeder ranking: Number of horses sent to heaven this month: This ranking is based on the number of horses of all ages sent to heaven since the first day of the current month. Number of old horses sent to heaven this month: This ranking is based on the number of horses over 25 years old sent to heaven since the first day of the current month. Number of horses sold to the Safe Haven this month: This ranking is based on the number of horses of all ages sold to the Safe Haven since the first day of the current month. These rankings are reset on the first day of every month. Pandora's Box and Greyfell With Pandora's Box you can now bring back to life only the horses that you haven't sent to heaven yet. To keep getting the bonus offered with your Greyfell divine horses, their prizes are now offered when they die and no longer when they are sent to heaven. If you had sent Greyfell horses to heaven, they have been sent back to your breeding farm. You've received a message about it! Have fun playing everyone! Category:Updates